Yoite, I love you with all my heart
by XemoXemoXemoX
Summary: Yoite and Meiharu love each other but, what will happen later, when it's too late to save Yoite, and he has changed his mind about being erased. Please comment.


Chapter1: I love you Yoite.

Characters: Yoite and Meiharu

Rating: M

A/N: Hard Yaoi, do not like yaoi, then do not read.

Disclaimer : I do not own the anime or the characters I only own this writing.

* * *

Meiharu was just a normal school boy, or so he thought, until he heard about the Nabari world. To him his life didn't really change. He didn't care, well to the people around him, he didn't seem to care. He didn't want to show his emotions, his feelings to anyone, he didn't want to feel week compared to everyone else. He felt this way until he met Yoite on that one day, and when he first met him, he felt like there was someone just like him, and he fell in love with that person, the person Yoite was.

"Meiharu, I want you to use the Shinrabansho to erase me, please, I really want to be erased." Yoite looked at Meiharu with pleading eyes, he looked like he was about to cry.

"I'm sorry, I can't....I don't know how to control, or ever use the Shinrabansho." Meiharu's tone was neutral, the look on Yoite's face made him want to cry. He didn't want to see the man in front of him sad. He would no matter what, grant Yoite's wish, no matter what the cost.

"I will erase you, you will just have to promise me one thing though." Yoite looked at the younger, waiting for him to continue. "You will have to make sure to stay alive, alive long enough for me to erase you." Yoite went a little wide eyed for a moment then he calmed himself, and nodded.

"I will stay alive just so you can erase me."

Meiharu woke up, he was dreaming. Tears that had formed in his eyes, had fallen. He was really sad, and wished that he could change everything, he wished that he could just make it so Yoite would be happy, so that Yoite and him could be happy together.

"Yoite....I love you...." Meiharu said, crying. Yoite is still alive, but is dying, and there isn't much time left for him, and both him and Meiharu knew it, Meiharu had learned all the scrolls contents', but he did not want to erase Yoite. He didn't want to forget the one, the only one he has ever loved in this way, the only one that was just like him. He loved Yoite too much to erase him, and he didn't want Yoite to die either, he didn't want the elder to suffer either. He had already suffered enough.

Yoite one day, took Meiharu to their secret place, and told him why he wanted to be erased, Meiharu wanted to protect Yoite, even though it was a thing of the past, he wanted to change it, change it so it would have never happened. He wanted to change the past, Yoite's past so badly but, if he did, then he would have never met Yoite. . . the one just like him, his one true love.

Meiharu whipped away all of his tears, took a shower, did everything that he would do on a normal morning. It was the weekend, and he decided that he was going to go to his and Yoite's secret spot, and just think and remember everything with Yoite, remember everything that they had done.

"I love you Yoite." Meiharu said as he left his room, left the house, and he held back the tears within his eyes.

About twenty-five minutes later, and Meiharu was at the spot, his and Yoite's secret spot, in the forest. He sat down on one of the old train cars seats, it creaked as he sat on it, the old springs haven't been used in a while. Meiharu looked out one of the broken windows, staring at the bamboo forest, trying to count each and every one of the bamboo trees that he saw. He soon stopped after a while as there was too much bamboo trees to count, he then looked at the old trains' floor.

Meiharu heard a creak coming from the doors' opening, and looked over to see Yoite. Meiharu and Yoite's eyes met, making Meiharu blush, then he looked away, looked down. Yoite walked toward Meiharu, and sat next to him.

"Meiharu-" Meiharu loved the sound of his name coming off of Yoite's lips, he wanted his name to be called more and more, he wanted Yoite to embrace him, he wanted them to be connected, to be one. "Meiharu are you listening?" Meiharu looked at Yoite, and shook his head no.

"I'm sorry Yoite, I was just....spacing out a little, I guess."

"Meiharu, you are having regrets. I can tell, you don't want to erase me." Meiharu looked at him shocked, and started somewhat laughing, fighting the tears in his eyes. "Meiharu, why do you not want to erase me? Is it because you-" He was cut off by Meiharu getting up violently, and trying to walk away. Yoite grabbed him by the arm to stop him, from running away from him. "is it because you love me? Do you love me, Meiharu."

Meiharu let the tears fall down his eyes. "Yes, yes I do love you, and I can't help it, I don't want to erase the one and only person, the person that is like me, in so many ways, the one person that I understand. The person that understands me, the person that I love with all my heart. I love you Yoite."

Yoite smiled. Meiharu's eyes somewhat widened once again, Yoite had rarely ever smiled, he loved seeing Yoite smile. He walked back to Yoite and hugged him, and for once Yoite, didn't feel cold, he felt warm, like he wasn't dying. He felt like he was strong, healthy, and more alive then he once was.

"Meiharu." Meiharu looked up at the Kira user, who bent down, and he went on his toes to go more up, and they kissed. Meiharu couldn't believe that Yoite and him, were actually kissing. It felt like a blissful dream. "I love you too Meiharu." More tears ran down Meiharu's face, he was so happy to hear those words come from Yoite's mouth, he hugged him once again.

Yoite kissed Meiharu's neck, making the younger blush, and slightly moan, it was his sensitive spot. "Meiharu, I can't take off your clothes." Yoite was struggling with each and every button, and was only able to get two undone. Meiharu slightly smiled and nodded, he then grabbed Yoite's gloved hands, they were shaking. He removed the fabric that hid the skin, he hated it, when the gloves were removed Meiharu kissed Yoite's surprisingly warm hands.

Yoite was blushing, this made Meiharu smile, he then let go of Yoite's hands, and put his own on either side of Yoite's face, he then kissed the Kira users forehead. "Yoite I want you to stop using the Kira, even if it is to protect me, or yourself, we will work out some other way so please, stop using the Kira." Yoite sighed, then after a long pause kissed Meiharu, forcefully on the lips, and before Meiharu could kiss back, he pulled away.

"I will try, I will try to not use the Kira, only because, you asked me too, Meiharu."

"Good." Meiharu laughed a little, he was somewhat breathless. Yoite smiled and kissed Meiharu's collar-bone, making the other moan, and close his eyes in embarrassment.

"Meiharu, I forgot how sensitive you where, its really amazing, and cute." This made Meiharu blush as red a tomato, Yoite smiled again, at Meiharu's cute embarrassed face.

"Yoite...I want you to touch me, more. I want you to embrace me, I want us to be connected." Yoite looked at him, speechless, and emotionless. Neither of them spoke for at least two minutes, and Meiharu sighed at the silence between them. Yoite kissed Meiharu hard yet, passionately, Meiharu moaned into the kiss, and wrapped his arms around the others' neck.

"I will, I love you Meiharu." Yoite kissed Meiharu's neck again but, this time biting and licking to leave marks too. Yoite went lower until he saw a little nub, which was Meiharu's nipples, he started sucking gently on them, until they got swollen hard. Meiharu moaned as Yoite's sucking got harder, and more intense, it felt too good.

"Yoite....Yoite, I can't hold it in, I want more of you, please fuck me!" Meiharu couldn't believe what he had just said, Yoite smiled. He was going to take it slow, and tease Meiharu. He was restraining himself, he wanted to fuck Meiharu so badly, so hard until they both came very hard, making a huge mess. Yoite was in control, and he was going to fuck Meiharu slow and teasingly, and they were both going to like it, no matter what.

Meiharu removed Yoite's shirt, and pants, along with his own pants, then their boxers. Meiharu thought that he was the only one totally craving and crazy for the other but, Yoite's hard cock proved him wrong. "Meiharu we are going to take this slow, I want the both of us to remember it deeply. For it to be imprinted in both of our minds, even if we don't see each other, or something else happens."

Meiharu looked at Yoite, thinking that what the elder one had just said, seemed like that might happen, he didn't want to be separated from him, never ever again. Yoite trailed his hands down Meiharu's chest, then down to his cock, he then started rubbing gently, and teasingly. "Ahhahh, Yoite...It feels so good....your hand feels so good!" Yoite smiled and slightly squeezed Meiharu's cock, just a little harder.

It was starting to get really hard for both men, they both wanted to fuck each other, hard. They wanted to fuck the other until the other screamed their name, then orgasmed hard, either in the others' hand, or in the ass. Meiharu wanted Yoite's hot seed inside his ass, he wanted to feel the most amazing thing in his life but, Yoite for the first time in his life, was taking something slow, and it _had_ to be this.

Yoite gripped at Meiharu's hips, rubbing little circles in them, this made Meiharu moan and call his name, Yoite blushed at the sound of his name, coming off of those sexy lips that he loved so much. He kissed those lips that he loved so much, and moved his hands to separate area's of Meiharu's body, one hand stroking Meiharu's cock, and the other probing at his ass. He loved the feeling of being squeezed inside Meiharu.

"Ahhh Yoite, I don't just want your-"

"I know, I know....You want more then my fingers..." He paused to thrust two fingers into his tight entrance. "you want my cock but, I need to prepare you again, since we haven't done this in a long time." Meiharu nodded and gripped at the loose fabric that once held tightly onto the train seats.

"Ahh Yoite!" Yoite smiled and wiggled his fingers around a little, and thrusted them in deeper, Meiharu arched his back high in the air, his cock twitching. Yoite hit his prostate.

"I think that you are ready now, Meiharu." Meiharu wrapped his arms around Yoite's neck, kissing him, then let go so Yoite could put his cock in him. "I'm putting it in now Meiharu. Tell me if it starts hurting, I'll stop when it does."

"Even if it does, ahhh....Hurt I won't tell you, I don't want you to stop Yoite, I want you to be in me forever, for us to be...connected forever." Yoite smiled at Meiharu's words. He pressed the head of his cock against Meiharu's tight entrance, and gently pushed his way in. Slowly they both got tired of the slow movement, they wanted more, and Yoite thrusted, fast and hard into Meiharu's ass, hitting his prostate, hard.

"Ahhhhh!"

Yoite smiled, he knew he had hit Meiharu's prostate, he thrusted in hard again and rubbed the head of his cock against it, over and over, rubbing it. Meiharu was panting, his cock throbbing and his nipples hardening. Meiharu felt like he was going to burst, since Yoite kept on slamming and rubbing at his prostate.

"AHHHHHAHHH!" Meiharu screamed with pleasure over and over again,he felt like he was going to become unconscious and loose all his senses, from the amazing teasing torture.

"Meiharu, I love your screams of pleasure. They turn me on more, do you feel how they are turning me on, do you feel my cock hardening inside of you?"

"Ahhah Yoite please...please don't talk like that, it turns me on way more, and yes I can feel your hard cock inside of me, it feels so ahhhhah! GOOD!"

Yoite thrusting in hard and fast a few more times, started to feel week and tired, he needed Meiharu to ride him, or else neither of them would cum. "Meiharu, I want you to ride me, I'm too week right now to continue thrusting into you, on my own, I'm sorry. I love you."

"I love you too and it's alright, I understand. I have also been wondering when you would ask me that, since I have been wanting to ride you for a while now." Meiharu blushed at what he had just said, and Yoite smiled, put his hand on the back of Meiharu's head and pressed their lips together. The kiss was long and sweet and when they pulled away from each other, there was a string of saliva attached to the both of their lips.

Yoite pulled out of Meiharu, who whimpered at the loss of Yoite's thick cock in his tight ass. Yoite then sat down, supporting himself with his elbows and Meiharu climbed on top of him, he started lowering his hips, and gripped onto Yoite's cock, he lowered enough, that Yoite's cock finally slipped in. "Ahhhahh!"

"How does it feel Meiharu?" Yoite said, panting and flustered from, Meiharu thrusting him inside and out of him. "Your cock, feels good going deep inside of me, it feels good thrusting you in and out of me, having me ride you, ahhhah~" Meiharu jerked his head back, as he slammed down against Yoite's cock, making it go really deep inside of him, and hit his prostate. Yoite flinched at the pleasure that Meiharu was giving the both of them, he smiled and gripped at the boys' hips, helping him a little with the thrusting.

"Ahhhahhhhhh! Yoite, I feel like I'm gonna cum soon."

"I am too, Meiharu...I want to cum inside of you." Meiharu blushed and became harder, if possible at Yoite's words. "Nnh, Meiharu your movements, are so good, your ass is so warm, and tight, it feels great, around my cock."

Meiharu shivered, he couldn't take anymore of Yoite's words, they are making him go crazy, out of his mind with true bliss. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhahhh! Yoite!" Meiharu came all over Yoite's chest, which was heaving up and down, as he came into Meiharu, his ass too tight when he had reached his orgasm.

"Haa...Meiharu, that was great. I love you."

"I love you too Yoite." He removed Yoite's cock from his ass, and collapsed onto the other, panting heavily. Both men then fell asleep in their secret hide out, both calm and happy.


End file.
